When a computing device is switched on or after it has been rebooted, the computing device performs a boot-up process to initialise the device. The boot-up process involves the loading of a number of files. In the event one of the files is corrupt the computing device may crash when trying to load the corrupt file and consequently need to reboot. However, the corrupt file can lead to a continuous reboot cycle, wherein the device never completes the boot-up process.